Anything Could Happen
by i.am.a.wiLD.one
Summary: What if Wendy had said yes to Loki when he asked her to run away and marry him? Happens in second book of the Trylle Trilogy, Torn. Read on as Wendy is swept into a whirlwind romance with the Markis Staad. Lemons included. :)


**A/N:**

**Hey awesome peeps! For those who are reading this because I mentioned it in my other stories, thank you! :) And for those who just love the Trylle Trilogy as much as I do, then thank you too! :) I'm 14 so don't expect AMAZING writing from me but I try. :) And please check out my other stories, A Match Made In Heaven, Hell, And Everything In Between and True Happiness if you guys are lusting for some Delena! XD This story picks off from book 2 of the Trylle Trilogy when Loki is asking Wendy to run away and marry him. Enjoy! XD**

**P.S the story will be in Wendy's POV. But, maybe, only maybe, halfway in the story, I might decide to have another person's POV. XD**

* * *

Chapter 1

Finally, I was alone. No Duncan, no Tove, and especially, no Aurora. I hurried before someone could find me. If I waited, I knew someone would come along and want something from me. Probably a conversation, but I didn't want to talk. I wanted a moment to breathe.

I ran down the hall of the North Wing, and I burst through the side door onto a narrow, gravel trail lined with tall hedges. It curved around the house, leading down to the bluffs before it opened into a beautiful garden.

Snow covered everything, making it glitter like diamonds under the moonlight. The wintry weather should've killed off all the plants, but the blue, pink, and purple flowers were in full bloom. The frost on their petals only made them more beautiful.

The vines of ivy and wisteria that grew over the wall remained green and vibrant. Even the small waterfall that ran through the orchard of blossoming trees still flowed, instead of freezing solid the way it should have.

The thin blanket of snow crunched cold under my bare feet, but I didn't care. I ran down the side of the bluff, slipping in a few places, but I never fell. Two curved garden benches were next to a pond, and I sat down on the nearest one.

The garden was a little piece of magic, and I loved it for that. I leaned back, breathing in the cold night. My breath came out in a fog, and the moon sparkled off the ice crystals in the air. I'd been locked in the house for far too long.

A snap of a twig behind me pulled me from my thoughts, and I whirled around. I couldn't see anyone, but I saw shadows moving along a hedge near the brick wall.

"Who's there?" I asked.

I assumed it was Duncan or another tracker sent to fetch me. When nobody answered, I began to worry that I'd made a rash decision coming out here alone. I could defend myself, but I didn't want there to be a need for it.

"I know somebody's here." I stood up. I walked around the bench and weaved through the trees.

I saw a figure standing by the wall. He was too far away to get a good look at his face, but the moon shimmered on his light hair.

"Who's there?" I repeated. I straightened up and tried to look as imposing as possible, which is probably hard for a Princess in a dress, alone in a garden at night.

"Princess?" He sounded surprised and stepped closer to me. When he ducked around a tree and walked towards me, I finally got a good look at him.

"Loki?" I asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I came for you." He seemed just as confused as I was. "What are you doing out here?"

"I needed fresh air. But I don't understand. How did you know I'd be out here?"

"I didn't. This is how I come in." He gestured to the wall behind him. "I scale the wall. You should really get security on that."

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"Don't pretend like you're not happy to see me." His cocky grin returned, lighting up his face. "I'm sure you've been miserable since I left."

"Hardly," I scoffed. "I've been planning my engagement party."

"Yes, I've heard about that dreadful business." He wrinkled his nose in disgust. "That's why I've come to save you."

"Save me?" I echoed.

"Yes, like a knight in shining armor." Loki spread his arms wide and bowed low. "I'll throw you over my shoulder and scale the wall with you like Rapunzel."

"Rapunzel used her hair to climb down from a tower," I told him.

"Forgive me. The Vittra don't believe in nursery rhymes or fairy tales."

"Neither do I," I said. "And I don't need to be rescued. I'm where I'm supposed to be."

"Oh come now." Loki shook his head. "Princess, you can't believe that. You're not supposed to be locked away in a horrible castle, engaged to a boring fool, forced to sneak out in the night for a chance to breathe."

"I appreciate your concern, Loki, but I am happy." Even as I said it, I wasn't sure if that were true or not.

"I can promise you a life of adventure." Loki grabbed onto a branch and swung over, so he landed on the bench with astonishing grace. "I'll take to you to exotic places. Show you the world. Treat you the way a Princess really ought to be treated."

"That all sounds well and good." I smiled up at him. I was flattered by his invitation, even if I didn't trust it. "But… why?"

"Why?" Loki laughed. "Why not?"

"I can't help but feel like you're only trying to get me to shirk my responsibilities as a Trylle Princess so I can aid your cause," I said honestly.

"You think the King put me up to this?" Loki laughed again and jumped down from the bench, landing right in front of me. "The King loathes me. Despises me. Threatens to behead me on a daily basis. The Queen had to go against his wishes to get me. He wanted you all to execute me."

"Now I really wanna go back to that," I smirked.

"Who said anything about going back? I'm asking you to run away from all of this, from all the Trylle and the Vittra, the silly royals and their silly rules." He gestured widely around us.

"I can't." I shook my head, and I hated how tempting the idea was. To run away from all the pressure and stress of the palace. "I can't let the kingdom down. I have a duty here, to these people."

"You have a duty to yourself to be happy!" Loki insisted.

"No, I don't," I said. "I have too much here. And let's not forget that I have a fiancé."

"Don't marry him," he scoffed at the idea of it. "Marry me instead."

"Marry you?" I laughed. "You told me that I should only marry for love."

"That I did." In a rare moment of honesty, Loki looked almost stunningly handsome. He stepped towards me, moving so close we were nearly touching.

"Princess, marry me."

"That's…" I shook my head, astounded by his proposal. "That doesn't even make sense, Loki. I barely know you, and you're … you're my enemy."

"I don't care where I come from or who you are," he said simply. "I can make you happy, and you make me happy. We could have a happily ever after."

His eyes were on mine, and even in the dim light, they glimmered gold. A slow wave started to wash over me as relaxation flowed through me. Just when I realized that Loki was trying to knock me out, the sensation stopped.

"What happened?" I asked, as the fog lifted from my mind. Loki stood inches in front of me, and I knew I should move away, but I didn't.

"I'm not going to do that to you," he said quietly. "What I told you before is still true. I want to know that when you're with me, it's because you want to be, not because you have to be."

"Loki-" I started to protest.

He put his hands on my face, and they felt warm on my skin, even though they should've been cold from scaling the wall. He leaned into me, but he paused before his lips touched mine. His eyes met mine, searching them for any resistance, but I didn't have any.

His mouth covered mine, and warmth stirred inside me. He tasted sweet and cool, and his skin smelled of fresh rain. My knees felt weak, and my heart battered against my chest. His hands moved back, tangling in my hair, and pressing me to him.

I wrapped my arms around him, and he felt strong and powerful against me. I could actually feel his muscles, like warm marble, and I knew he could crush me if he wanted to. But the way he touched me was passionate and delicate all at once.

The kiss quickly became heated as he slipped his tongue into my mouth, caressing my mouth with it. I responded eagerly, meeting his tongue with mine. I explored every inch of his mouth. He groaned when I bit gently into his bottom lip.

I pulled back quickly, afraid that I had hurt him or something. He looked at me accusingly.

"Did I do something, Loki?" I asked hesitantly.

His eyes softened and he chuckled. He caressed my cheek gently, staring into my eyes.

"Oh, Princess. No, you didn't do anything. So that's why you stopped? Huh, I thought that it was something that _I_ did."

I blushed furiously, my cheeks burning.

"So, what's your answer, Princess? Do you want to come with your debonair knight in shining armour, or will you stay, and tie yourself to a boring fool forever?"

I bit my lip in indecision.

"Come on, Princess. You know you want me." He wiggled his eyebrows at me, smirking.

"Just imagine, if you come with me, we can do this all the time." He kissed my collarbone. "And this." He kissed my neck. "And this." He kissed my jaw. "And this." He kissed me squarely on my lips.

"So, what will it be?"

Breathless from his kiss, I replied, "You. I want you."

* * *

**A/N:**

**And that is the beginning of the wonderful tale of Wendi! :) Please review and tell me what you think! Love y'all! Muah! Muah! **

**Remember, reviews are chocolate chip cookies to me... **

**iaawo xx **


End file.
